


Neon Light in Darkness

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Consensual Kink, F/M, Hallucinations, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Genji surrenders his senses.





	Neon Light in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2019 Day 8: Sensory Deprivation.
> 
> Heyo I'm back with more Somji because this pairing works well for SO many good kinks. ♥
> 
> By the way! If anyone it interested, I'm doing a Kinktober event this year. More info can be found on my tumblr [here](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com/post/187811242951/kinktober-commissions).

Genji feels like he’s floating. It’s dark; there’s nothing around him but all-encompassing pitch-black nothing: no sound, no ground, no air, no light. He can’t hear the omnipresent  _ whirrrr _ of his systems, can’t feel the constant subtle vibrations of his inner mechanisms come to life as he attempts to move. He tries to flex his fingers, but he can’t feel himself doing it despite knowing he is.

He takes a deep breath and doesn’t feel the expansion of his chest, doesn’t hear the sound of air filling his lungs. He lowers his hand to… to… nothing. He’s lying down on something, isn’t he? He must be. There’s no way his body would be positioned like this otherwise.

...Positioned how?

He closes his eyes and tries to think, tries to orient himself, tries to remember what his body feels like. Nothing changes. He isn’t sure where he is anymore, isn’t sure of what he’s doing, isn’t sure of anything. He trembles, anxious and almost fearful. Almost.

_ Are you ready? _

The voice is quiet, distant. Genji isn’t sure he’d heard it at all. 

He swallows.

“I am ready.”

Something lights up. No, ‘lights up’ is wrong: more like heats up. He can’t see what it is so much as feel it: light sensation on his arm, sliding along it, upward, with the grace of a snake but the weight of an insect. He thinks of a caterpillar slithering up his arm. It’s not right, caterpillars don’t slither, but he can’t think of anything else to describe the sensation. It doesn’t even feel real, in some ways. But it’s close enough to real: it’s something he can feel, something he can focus on. A lighthouse in the fog.

So he does. He focuses on the feeling, the sensation, the  _ touch _ , and lets it carry him wherever it will. It moves up his arm, rounds his shoulder, traces over its ridge and moves down, across his chest. That is his chest, right? Yes, it is -- he feels his heartbeat again, suddenly. It jumps up to meet the thing that traces lines across his skin and across his chassis.

Is there a chassis anymore?

It’s strange. Usually he can feel the difference between flesh and carbon fiber so easily. The sensations against the carbon fiber are always ever-so-slightly muted, like when he used to stub his toe as a boy, but his foot was asleep. The feeling is there but distant, muffled by his synthetic nerves. Not so now, not even when he feels whatever is touching him -- scratching him -- jump over the ridge connecting what's left of him to what's been made of him. It feels... intense. And then more and more intense and oh -- now his nerves are on fire, and he jolts (or he thinks he does) toward the feeling, toward the strange new sensation of pleasure it floods his senses with.

He imagines he can see it: a neon trail, thin and bright, a glowstick at a rave held in a pretty girl's hand. He doesn't see the girl's face, just the glowing outline of her naked body, green-purple-green-purple. She turns to him and he sees eyes, bright and violet and glowing, and lipstick just as vibrant.

The image flickers out and Genji whimpers, alone again. So alone. The darkness and the silence is oppressive, closing him in on every side. The phantom snake sensation is gone too, and once again he's floating in nothing, just waiting for something -- anything -- to...

He gasps. The something he had been waiting for crawls over him, large and warm and… soft? He can’t tell. But it tap-tap-taps its way up both his arms at the same time, and it gets warmer near his neck, his face, and then there are spiders crawling along his jawline and his forehead, inching ever closer to his unseeing eyes --

Genji thrashes, or tries to thrash, but he can't tell if he's moving at all and the spiders are still there, still crawling on him, but -- but no, there's something else now, and his eyes dart around rapidly to try and find it, but the darkness shows him nothing.

Something touches his face. It's bigger than the spiders: solid, warm. It's something gentle and real and  _ there _ , and the spiders vanish as he reaches for it. Genji's heart beats rapidly, and he can feel it this time, can hear it: the  _ thump-thump-thump _ against his chest, the rush and roar of blood rushing in his ears. They ground him, pull him back, remind him he's alive, he's safe. There's nothing to fear.

He presses the thing closer to his face and imagines it's a hand. The pretty girl from his imagination holds his face and strokes it, telling him  _ It's going to be okay. You're okay, mi amado. Just breathe. _

Genji does breathe. He listens to the voice, clings to it, follows its instructions. He swallows and inhales: In out in out in, out, in, out... in... out. His heartbeat slows with his breathing, almost back to normal. The voice tells him again that he's okay. He believes it now. He  _ is _ okay.

The hand and the voice both leave him a moment. Genji whimpers, desperately wanting them back, but they don't come. Instead they're replaced with something pressing against his mask -- no, his lips (but hadn’t he been wearing his mask a moment ago?). Whatever it is is soft and warm, and that warmth spreads through him. He moans, and _ yessss _ , there it is, that lovely wonderful vibration in his chest. His body comes to life again, just the tiniest bit, and he quickly takes stock of what he can feel: fingers threading through his hair; a hand entwined in his own; a warm, comforting weight over his hips. It's all just the shadow of real sensation though, a mere echo of what he feels against his lips. Genji leans up as much as he can, opens his mouth, tries desperately to kiss back. It's like his first kiss, messy and uncoordinated, but better in hundreds of thousands of ways. He knows, logically, that there's probably nothing even touching his lips, and yet this kiss sends pleasure screaming through his body in ways nothing else ever has.

It ends too soon. Once again, Genji is left floating in nothing. All sensation vanishes, cut off as if with a guillotine. He whines and thrashes again, trying to chase feeling, trying to catch it and bring it back, a canary in his hands. but nothing happens.

Until something does.

Genji squirms. He realizes all of a sudden that he's still aroused, perhaps more than he's ever been in his life. All this, just from a kiss. It's almost funny, and he almost laughs, but then that phantom caterpillar is back, slithering along his pelvis and crawling up his cock. When had he gotten so hard? 

Every muscle in Genji's body goes tense; electricity sparks in every nerve as it comes back online only to vanish just as quickly as it comes. He cries out, mouth wide, and though he can't hear himself scream, he knows that’s exactly what he must be doing. The feeling is too much to contain.

He jolts as the caterpillar becomes two, becomes three becomes four becomes five, and they wrap around him and squeeze his dick. The slide over it with ease, and Genji realizes then that it's a hand holding him and jerking him off, a hand swirling precum over the head of his cock and thumbing at its underside. He wonders just how wet he is, but he doesn't dare ask. He knows he won't get an answer, anyway.

The hand leaves him, or maybe his nerves shut off again. Genji doesn't know. He hardly cares to wonder now: his mind is lost in a haze, a desperate cloud of arousal and need and -- and --

He cries out again when everything comes screaming back to him at once: all his systems power up, everything but his sight and auditory processors; every nerve lights up and burns, hotter than fire, as something -- some _ one _ , hot and soft and wet -- sinks down onto his cock.

Without thinking, Genji reaches up, but he can't touch whoever is riding him no matter how hard he fights against the sudden lifelessness in his arms. His hands immediately slam back down, untouched, and Genji is helpless once again. He's helpless against the pleasure that courses through him every time he feels the slide of that tight, slick pussy around his dick. Every time it clenches around him, stars explode in his mind's eye, every bit as real as everything else he has felt and imagined and yearned for in this darkness.

He comes fast, too fast, pushed along by the manipulation of his senses and systems and nerves. The stars on the backs of his eyelids explode into light explodes into galaxies implode into black holes, over and over and over like a neverending kaleidoscope, until they suck him back into the ether of nothingness.

But he no longer floats in the darkness. He  _ flies _ .

He flies, and then he falls, and then he's lifted again when slowly, slowly, his systems begin to prickle back to life. Pins and needles, sparks of static, tiny flecks of green and purple and green.

Genji doesn't know how long it takes for him to open his eyes and finally see light. It could be hours; it could be minutes. All he knows is that he's back from that dark place, back from nothing, and he's not alone.

He shifts and sits up, drawing his elbows back and leaning on them as he looks up at Sombra still sitting in his lap, naked as the day she was born. Genji realizes belatedly that he's still inside her. In the back of his mind, he wonders why -- he must have long since gone soft -- but he isn't about to complain. Especially not with Sombra looking like  _ that _ .

She's a mess. A complete, unabashedly hot  _ mess _ .

Genji rakes his eyes over her. Sombra is absolutely covered in cum, splatters of it dripping down from her sternum to her stomach. Trickles of her own ejaculate stain her inner thighs, and when Genji follows the trails of it, he sees that she's left a bit of a mess on him, too.

Genji peels off his mask (it's warm, too warm; damp and humid and foggy with sweat) and smiles up at Sombra. He reaches up her and they move together so he can hold her without her ever leaving his lap, without him slipping out of her. The mess all over Sombra's torso squishes between them, coating Genji's chest and chassis as well, but he doesn't care. In fact, he likes it; the sensation sends a shiver down his spine, and he twitches inside Sombra.

"Can't believe you want to go again already," she mumbles into his hair. Another shiver runs through Genji. Just hearing her voice is enough for him to want to make love to her all over again. Properly this time.

He thinks about telling her. Instead, he asks, "How many times did I come?"

"I lost count after four." Sombra laughs and tugs Genji's hair so they're face-to-face. She kisses him gently and he reciprocates, just barely resisting the urge to deepen it. He doesn't know if he could even go for another round, even though he wants to: as turned on as he is, his body is completely exhausted.

"Mm..." Sombra pulls away and boops Genji's nose. "I take it you enjoyed yourself, then?" 

"It was... a lot," Genji admites, but he smiles and nips at Sombra's lower lip. “I am glad you indulged me, though."

"Me too." Sombra strokes Genji's hair, slicking it back away from his face. "Does that mean you're going to ask me to do it again?"

Genji laughs and pulls Sombra tight to him. "Oh, I don't know..." he says. "Only if you would be willing to do this every night for the rest of my life."

Sombra rolls her eyes, but smiles. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
